100314-RilsetAcenia
GT: Papa! I'm doing a survey of sorts! Can I ask you some questions? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Of courSe, dear. ASk away. GT: What is the title the game gave you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: The game beStowed uPon me the title of the Mage of Void. GT: What does that mean to you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. Mainly, I believed it meant aggreSSion. USing my Power to hunt or attack, to cauSe them to StoP being. It iS not a title for the weakhearted. GT: Do you think Witch is the same? Aggressive? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I know little about WitcheS, Save what I have Seen of your mother and Sami. But I would SuSPect not. It SeemS a far more Subtle role than my own. AC: My former role, at any rate. GT: You can change it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Indeed! With a SubStance called Senanicite. GT: Shenanicite... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You know, I think I saw some of that in my sylladex. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Did you? Excellent. From what I have obServed, it aPPearS to be quite uSeful. GT: I think Sami said you can use it to break rules. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: It aided many of uS on our journey to godhood. I am Sure it will helP you. GT: Should I save it then? I don't remember how I got it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Indeed! I would talk with your mother about how you might wiSh to uSe it, but until then keeP a firm hold of it. GT: Okay... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh, right! We all got lands. And... I think Kate and Sami said they had lands too. Did you have one? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I did. I Still do. The Land of MangroveS and CarnivalS. Filled with rainbow drinkerS and ruled by a Skull-headed SuPernatural being. I Slayed him, and reScued the iteration of your mother he had held caPtive. GT: Oh! Mine is very somber. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Grave and Gospel. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Wait, There's more than one Scarlet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. Beware the undead, my dear. They are fearSome oPPonentS. GT: I saved a puppy for you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: There iS. ThiS one waS imPregnated, and doeS not know who I am. I am attemPting to figure out a way to remove the child without harming her. AC: That iS conSiderate of you! AC: My thankS. GT: Child? Do I have another sibling? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: In a SenSe. She now ServeS aS the hoSt for an adorable-looking Strawberry buSh, each fruit filled with her lovely blood. GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Is there a way to safely seperate them? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: That iS what I am trying to determine. There waS an elderly gardener on the Planet who Seemed quite knowledgable of theSe thingS. I have been thinking of conSulting with him. GT: Let me know, please! I would like to meet them both someday! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Once She iS Safely Potted, I am Sure She would like to meet you aS well. GT: What about sprites? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: What about them? I have aS little to do with the foul thingS aS PoSSible. GT: Did you have one before? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I did, thought it haS been a long time Since I have Seen her. All that She ever did waS Scream gibberiSh at me, and follow me about. GT: Can you tell me what it was? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: It waS a very lovely marble Statue, covered in vineS. Poor MS. PeterS. GT: Oh! I'm sorry... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: We all put two things in. I think. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Did you? I only allowed the damn thing to take her. GT: Papa here gave me... a plant I didn't know. And I put in my favorite flower. But then it told me it was "ruinousManeaterSprite" or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: (( if that broadcasted and im unsure if it did )) AC: ((I would think we know the names of our sprites.)) GT: Libby said I wasn't smart for putting the hotaru blossom in. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Libby thinkS everyone but herSelf iS incomPetent. While She may not be too far of the mark, I would not exPect PraiSe for any action you took. GT: Is it a bad idea? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: HoneStly, I would not recommend Putting anything in them. I do not now if the hotaru bloSSum waS any more or leSS dangerouS. GT: It seems the adults were misinformed... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: They made an informational video and everything! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I think they said they got their information from Scarlet! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: PerhaPS it iS need for the game. I do not care, thoSe thingS are awful. GT: Mine saved me once. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: For itS own endS, undoubtedly. Do not rely on it. GT: Aw, ok... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Were you on Derse or Prospit? I am on Derse! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I waS a reSident of DerSe aS well. GT: Strife Specibus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I uSe to uSe netS. Now, I tend to rely uPon kniveS. GT: Oooh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: How about a modus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I have a Tree Fetch ModuS. GT: Tree! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Awww, I wish you could have seen our Yggdrasil home. You would have liked it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I am Sure I would have. AC: It iS a Pity Something So majeStic had to be left behind. GT: It's not left behind! Completely at least. My broom was grown from it, and I think Eri has something from Yggdrasil too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: That iS Some comfort, at leaSt. GT: If for some reason I am out of puppies or something, what do you recommend? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. It might be beSt if you left your teammateS intact, at leaSt for now. Though if one dieS you Should make every effort to claim the body. AC: Would you Say you are well-liked among your team? GT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't really know! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I think overall pretty okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Mostly just Lily doesn't like me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: That iS good! DoeS your team have a healer? GT: Yes! We have a... Sylph of Life? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You might wiSh to See who would be willing to donate fleSh. I am Sure your mateSPrite would be willing, once you meet him again. GT: Can I ask that of people? Huh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you papa! I need to go bother a big list of handles now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Of courSe. It alwayS a PleaSure talking to you, dear. GT: Same! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧